The Mind Of Bruce Wayne
by Geektasic
Summary: No one knows what happened to drive Bruce Wayne to such craziness. Some say it was his parents 25th death anniversary, others say it was the severe fall down the stairs. Whatever it was it caused him to create his own world, one which he was a hero. Will he ever be himself again? Only time can tell.


"Who are you?" Dr. Nygma asked Mr. Wayne.

"I have already told you Riddler I am Batman!" Mr. Wayne replied.

"Do you know who I am?" Dr. Nygma asked.

"You are the Riddler!"

"Why am I the Riddler?" Dr. Nygma asked in a puzzled tone.

"That is your villain name!"

"No I am Dr. Nygma, your therapist."

"You will not get away with this!" Mr. Wayne yelled as he lunged over the table to Dr. Nygma.

"Get Nurse Isley, NOW!" Dr. Nygma yelled with a worried expression on his face.

"Nurse Pamela Isley, You are needed ASAP in room 140." The intercom announced.

"Sedate him, NOW!" As Nurse Isley walked towards Mr. Wayne he kept yelling at her.

"Poison Ivy, get away from me. I will hurt you!" but it was too late. She had already inserted the serum into his neck.

"Why does he think I am Poison Ivy?"

"He thinks he is a superhero named Batman. Most of the staff is a villain to him." They took Mr. Wayne to his cell.

No one knows what caused him to go insane. Some say it was his parents 25th death anniversary that caused his insanity, others say it was the severe fall he had down the stairs just a week before he was admitted. The night before he was brought to Arkham, he visited , a local night club owner. He went after him with what he calls a batgun. When asked why he went after Mr. Cobblepot he said that Mr. Cobblepot was "The Penguin". That was the first known person he addressed as a villain.

"It is time for your appointment with Dr. Joe Car and his assistant Dr. Harleen Quinzel." Harvey Dent told Mr. Wayne. Dr. Car and Dr. Quinzel's job is to try to bring Mr. Wayne back to sanity.

"I need to have a plan. I need to surprise Joker and Harley, but how?" Mr. Wayne said to himself.

"Shut up and let's go!" Harvey said as he grabbed Mr. Wayne's arm and pulled him out of his cell.

"Two Face let go now! I have other business to take care of!"

"I said shut up!"

Before Mr. Wayne could be taken in to Dr. Car and Dr. Quinzel he had to be secured in a straight jacket. Mr. Wayne didn't like any of the staff at Arkham, but he considered these two to be his arch nemesis. As he sat there, looking at them with a expressionless face, he said "Joker you will never get away with this! I will haunt you down to the ends of the Earth if I have to."

"Mr. Wayne we are not here to harm you but we are here to help you. Mr. Wayne we…" Mr. Wayne interrupted Dr. Quinzel saying "I am not Mr. Wayne, I am Batman, and the only thing you are here for is to help kill me! But that will never happen!"

"You are not Batman. You are Bruce Wayne." Dr. Car stated as wrote something in Mr. Wayne's file.

"How do you know my secret identity?" Mr. Wayne asked him with a puzzled look. Just then a man dress in a suit and tie walked in.

"Mr. Grayson. What a surprise." Dr. Car said as he stared at Mr. Wayne.

"Robin how does he know your identity too?" Mr. Wayne asked, with an expressionless face.

"You are leading my client into a worse mental state." Mr. Grayson stated. Mr. Dick Grayson is Mr. Wayne lawyer, one of two people he felt he could trust. Mr. Wayne addressed him as Robin, his sidekick.

"Thank you Robin, though I think I got this under control."

"Every time I see my client he has gotten worse and seems to fall more into this world he has created in his mind." Mr. Grayson said in a firm tone.

"It is time for lunch, Mr. Wayne." Mr. Wayne was then brought to the cafeteria. Alfred Pennyworth was the other person Mr. Wayne trusted. He was a server in the cafeteria and always brought Mr. Wayne his food. Alfred is one of the best people on the Arkham staff. Mr. Wayne insisted to Alfred to call him Master Bruce. As a result of Alfred's kind heart he would go along with this.

"Hello, Alfred."

"Master Bruce." Alfred said with a small bow.

"What do you have prepared for me today?"

"Why your favorite Master Bruce, Salisbury steak, mash potatoes, and corn."

"Thank you Alfred." Mr. Wayne was sitting there enjoying his lunch when Selena Kyle, a fellow inmate sat next to him.

"Hello Batman." She whispered

"Cat Women."He replied. Mr. Wayne did not consider Selena as a threat or a friend. He did not trust her all the time but there were a few occasions that caused him to trust her a little bit.

"How is the food?" She asked

"Good. Now cut to the chase. What is it you want?"

"I just wanted to see how my favorite inmate was doing?"

"How dare you call me an inmate! I am the one that protects this city from the bad guys" Mr. Wayne responded.

"When will you stop believing in this fairy tale?" At this point he was very upset he stood up and started to fight the guards.

"Dr. Isley you are needed in the cafeteria ASAP." The intercom announced. She ran through the halls as fast as she could. She ran in and shot the serum into his neck and he was brought back to his cell.

Everyone was surprised when Bruce Wayne came into Arkham 2 weeks ago. We all asked the same question, When will Bruce Wayne be sane again? I guess only time will tell.


End file.
